leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lulu/Strategy
Skill Usage * has a fairly low mana cost, meaning that you can use it often in lane to harass. * You can use on allies, enemies, or minions in order to greatly extend the range on and make an unexpected poke at an enemy champion. * Always be careful when using . The speed boost and bonus AP on are both very useful, but using it defensively may mean that it isn't available to cast when you find that you really need it to disable a high damage enemy such as , or , or to interrupt a channel such as or . * excels at supporting initiation: attach to a tank, then them to allow them to move into range of the enemy quickly and fire off a to slow much of the enemy team. ** If the tank already can initiate (such as ), you can instead use on yourself for bonus AP. *** If so, use and you will disable the entire enemy team for a couple of seconds * Using at rank five on Lulu will allow her to grant 30 additional health with , deal 30 extra damage with , and add 36 damage or shield strength to . * A single rank makes quite mobile, allowing for ganks or wards depending on her build. * Use on invisible enemy champions like or to keep them revealed. * Use on high attack speed allied champions such as , , or as they will strongly benefit from the passive. * has many uses. It can enhance an already disruptive tank with its knockup and slow, make a bruiser virtually impossible to peel off an enemy carry, or even protect a carry of your own. In lane, it can make ganks from champions with a leap or dash ability deadly, or be used to escape enemy ganks. In general, it should be used early and often as its cooldown is far shorter than most ultimates. * does not grab turret or minion aggro when used on an allied champion, knocking up surrounding enemy champions. Thus it can be safely used within turret range. * isn't affected by healing reduction because it will increase health, not restore it. * is especially useful when used in conjunction with , as it solves her innablity to stick to her target. * Use to help allies escape dangerous situations. Casting on them or on the enemy will assist them a lot. Build Usage * abilities have a good base but scale only moderately well with Ability Power. And since much of her effectiveness comes from enabling and disabling others, Cooldown Reduction will allow you to be more effective then getting straight AP. * At 40% cooldown, you can constantly keep on an ally. * can easily support other champions from the back, leading her to use aura items. ** helps Lulu sustain herself and her magic-using allies. ** gives you a bit of health, a good dose of Cooldown Reduction and also grants your AD allies bonus attack damage and life steal. ** will increase the effectiveness of and on both you and your allies. ** The active effect of synergies well with . ** Even though would increase the damage from , staying close to enemies is harder than getting close to an ally. * Lulu can be build as a burst mage , the main point of it is to burst using + 3 times, backing off after each cast , finally achieving a solid burst of 1620+3.3 per ability power.This is done like this: ** Use + ** Back off a bit , abusing the severe slow from . ** Use ** At 40% CDR you should be quickly able to throw + again in 6 seconds, use the disables from and to back off and wait for the cools ** Use and throw + once it ends, you can use if your opponent is too close and you are still in cooldowns ** Use and try to get another + , but by his time it can get hard , due to both the mana cost of 8 spell casts and your opponent correctly reacting ** If you are facing a mele champion you can get another + by using interrupt and slow to keep your opponent dissabled to get another + . ** Anytime you fell like slipping use to restore your heath as the ability will be more powerful due to your ability power ** Get to increace the damage of the first + and you are getting an extra initial nuke , with this item the first + should be able to deal 40% more damage ( with the 15% health damage of course) ** is an obious choice here , but prioritice as Lulu is really squishy and the active can be used to loose focus. ** Don't use in hopes of increasing your damage , you will only get +68 damage on the first + and you will not be able to disable your opponent to get another + safely , only do if you are facing an opponent whose abilites are skillshots , or have a delay , that way you will be easyly able to avoid them. * Since adds a lot of damage per attack, you can build as an Attack Speed carry much like , With items like , , and . * , and are good items for hybrid attack speed/support. * should get some AP in late game as her ability bases start to slip off at that moment. ** Hybrid AP-support items like , aura , etc... can be rushed as they are still supportive items. * does not allow to strike multiple enemies whether Lulu or the target of has it. Recommended builds Countering * reduces both her disables, as well as her damage output, making it an ideal item. * does not have a very high natural damage output, so when alone or focused, she'll die quickly without much retaliation. ** However, has a much higher damage output than most other support champions. Don't completely ignore her in team fights. * true power comes from the catastrophic amount of CC she can apply , and as such , is completly dependent on her teamates , at the same time , she doesn't escales very well into the late game , due to her medium ratios , but remains as a powerful disabling threat. * In lane, will often harass heavily with her . Unlike many piercing skillshots, standing behind minions will not mitigate the damage, so moving erratically can help mitigate damage taken. * has no consistent heal, so poking at her or her lane partner will chop down their health or waste her mana trying to shield them. * has a mediocre autoattack damage early game (44.4) , this is due to Pix having very low base damage , but quickly scales as she levels up , don't fear to exchange autoattacks with , as champions usually have a high magic resist early game (Pix will barely deal about 5.5 damage at level one) ** Be wary that Pix becomes a threat if has build a lot of attack speed , by level 17 Pix adds a huge 105 damage ,rebember that champions usually dont have much MR by late game unless they have build on it , so be careful * Wait for to use before trying to use any channeled abilities or heading into the fight. This leaves her without the polymorph or speed and ability power buff, and allows your team to fight without disruption. Whimsy has a fairly high cooldown, especially at earlier ranks, meaning you have a good amount of time to fight before Lulu can use it again. * is deadly for ganks as a combination of , and will leave you in an extremely crippled condition. * When she and her lane partner hit level 6 it can be very hard to beat them in a 2v2 situacion as delivers a devastating disable and massivly heals her target. ** This ability has a very severe mana cost , if highly harrased pre-level 6 will have problems properly using the ability * is an excellent baiter due to ; be very careful about diving or committing to kill her if she has the ability up. * Watch out for as second bolt will fire from position, meaning that can pick up an unexpected kill on you or a nearby ally if she tags you or a nearby champion/minion with it. * Despite being squishy, she is extremely hard to catch , as she will escape with , slow you with , prevent some damage with and if you get too close she will send you flying with . * Try to get to waste her ultimate without her team initiating. If uses in conjunction with a great initiating champion such as or , your team will be locked up for a few seconds. ** If she does use it, be careful of what you do next. *** While the knock up, health, and slow are disruptive, they don't hurt your team much after the initial knock up, so staying and fighting may be a good option if you can take out the champion before can shield them or give them the ability power and speed buff from . *** If you have to run, beware of the slows from and . If you get slowed by both of them, a polymorph from may take you out if team is nearby. Also keep in mind that extends range, making it a very effective chasing tool if she attaches it to you or a nearby champion/minion. *** Finally, remember that reveals a tagged enemy champion until Pix leaves, making it impossible to juke through bushes or past corners for the duration of the debuff. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1Gs1D2rUIM Category:Champion strategies